A Lyoko Christmas
by Izlawake
Summary: The Lyoko gang and their friends spend Christmas together. They go to Kadic's party, exchange gifts, and have a wonderful time. Merry Christmas! (A short story.)


**A Lyoko Christmas**

It was Christmas morning, and the Lyoko gang was attending a big Christmas party that Kadic was hosting in the gymnasium. The gang was sitting together at a table listening to some classic Christmas music, but they were waiting for some friends to show up.

"Do you think they'll come?" said a worried Yumi.

Ulrich patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I know they will come; they promised so."

Out in the city, a large SUV was heading its way to Kadic Academy. It's nine occupants were clutching wrapped presents and chatting amongst themselves. They were the odd Fasrim family, headed by Izlawake himself, a young, twenty year man. His origins are unknown, but he has a number of followers and is quite knowledgable in things.

Seated next to him is his friend Maria, thirteen years. He accepted her into the family recently along with her friends Rebecca and Xavier a short time ago. They attended a party recently and never wanted to leave. Of Izla's followers, there was Ellie (16), a mysterious girl with a silver lock among her black hair, and Drake (19), a young man with magical powers who always stays calm in situations. There was Lindsey Reynolds (14), a girl created from a real human body and an AI mind. She loves her family and friends and is very intelligent.

Lastly, there was Shawn and Dyfar (16), twin brothers of sorts. Dyfar was created with Shawn's DNA for evil purposes a long time ago before receiving a program reset. They are known for their combat prowess. Izla parked outside the front gates of Kadic, where they unloaded the car of presents. Everyone was dressed in casual clothing, except for Izla, who insisted on wearing one of his Renaissance outfits and his dragon katana across his back. He was the only one armed this time.

"Alright everyone," said Izlawake. "The Christmas party is being held in the gymnasium, but a few things first. Maria, try to behave yourself, the last thing we want is property damage." Maria let out a huff, but she understood.

"Second, Dyfar, you should probably fix your eye color; people might take it wrong with your red eyes." Dyfar nodded, and inserted contact lenses in his eyes, turning them a light brown.

"Good. Now, last thing, remember to act normal; no magic, no funny business, and no destruction. We're here to have fun at this party, not to wreck it."

Everyone nodded, and they entered the gates and walked to the gymnasium. They were stopped by Jim at the door, however.

"Hey, who are you people, and why do you have a sword?" he questioned. "That is forbidden on school grounds."

Izlawake looked at Drake and nudged his head toward Jim. Drake set down his gift and approached Jim and grabbed his forehead tightly. Jim was paralyzed for a moment as blue smoke emitted from Drake's grip; when Drake separated, Jim completely forgot about the family and Izla's sword and allowed them entry.

Inside the gym, the Fasrim family weaved in between the dancing students and faculty and eventually found their Lyoko friends. Everyone was excited to see one another, hugging and greeting their friends. Lindsey gave Aelita a bear hug, Shawn and Dyfar fist bumped Ulrich and William, their greeting between blade brothers, Ellie greeted Odd with a hug and kiss, and, of course, Maria, Rebecca, and Xavier gave their welcome as well.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" said Jeremy. "We're glad to see you made it here with little trouble."

"Well, besides Jim and the lousy traffic, it was no trouble at all," admitted Maria, slipping loose a wide grin. They all laughed. Everyone sat at the table, sipping eggnog, listening to Christmas tunes, and chatting with each other. Occasionally, the girls dragged one of the boys out to the dance floor, much to their protests. Students also approached Izlawake with pleas and begs to see his sword from time to time.

When the party was over, everyone went to Ulrich and Odd's room to exchange gifts. While Izla and Drake were sorting the gifts, Ellie whipped out some mistletoe and tried to kiss Odd, but ended up with Lindsey instead. Izla handed the Maria the first gift, given by him. She opened it up and found a brand new set of headphones inside.

"Oh thank you Izzy!" she shrieked, embracing him in a hug. "I've been needing some new headphones for a while now."

Everyone gave a smile, and continued passing presents around. Ellie gave Drake a long, warm scarf, Yumi gave Ulrich a leather wallet, Shawn handed Izla a new belt to hang his sword, and many more gifts. Yumi did not open any of hers, as it is Japanese tradition not to open gifts in front of the givers.

After the gift exchange was finished, Drake brought out a few bottles of Apple cider and popped them open, pouring it into several glasses for everyone. After a few drinks, everyone was hollering with laughter and filling the air with talk. Everyone went arm in arm as they sang Christmas songs, off key a lot. But, in the end, they were having a wonderful time with friends, and that's what matters most.

With the last drop of cider drained, it was time for the Fasrim family to go. The Lyoko gang and family gave one last hug to one another before departing to their car. Izla and the others waved goodbye as they climbed in, and drove away; the Lyoko gang waving back, watching them until they were out of sight. It was truly a wonderful Christmas, spending it with their strange, yet wonder friends, who were practically a second family to them.

**THE END**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
